justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Ambush Bug
|Image=Ambush Bug.jpg |Realname=Irwin Schwab |Aliases= |Identity=Public |Species=Human |Nationality=American |Base=Metropolis |Gender=Male |Height=5'10" |Weight=125lb |Eyes=Blue |Hair=Bald |Marital= |Occupation=Private Detective, Wannabee Superhero |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 6 Issue 008}} Ambush Bug is a metahuman who can be described as a "hero", but only in the loosest of terms. A wannabee member of the Justice League, he is well-meaning but incompetent and tends to prove an anarchic nuisance wherever he goes What is this, character assassination? I, Ambush Bug, demand a right of reply! No taxation without representation! If the glove don't fit, you must acquit! History Secret Origin Irwin Schwab was a regular human, albeit one who was a recluse who did little bar watch television all day. His introduction to the world of superhuman activity came when a spaceship crashed into his flat and, finding it empty save for a green costume, he put it on. The costume gave him powers and the spaceship explained its origin to him. According to Ambush bug, the ship was rocketed to Earth by Brum-El of the planet Schwab. The greatest fashionista of his planet, Brum-El doomed it to destruction when he did not send on a chain letter. (The same letter which Jor-El of Krypton had also thrown in the bin.) Seeking to ensure his cultures greatest achievements would not be lost, Brum-El sent out his finest piece of clothing into the stars which found it's way to Earth. You forgot the bit where the rocketship was bitten by a giant radioactive space spider. That's the best part! This origin has only ever been relayed by Ambush Bug, however, who is clearly mentally disturbed: it lacks independant verification. Independant verification? When was the last time anyone asked Batman to prove his parents were killed, eh? For all you know they're living in the attic of Wayne Manor. Early Adventures Ambush Bug was briefly a super-villain, disrupting a Thanksgiving parade in Metropolis, before deciding he would instead try to be a superhero. He became obsessed with Superman and would constantly tail him to try and assist in crimefighting. At least once he managed to get the dark-haired Superman and the blonde-haired Supergirl mixed up. Hey, this is the 21st century, pal. I just thought Superman was rediscovering herself. Ambush Bug was captured and put into Arkham Asylum at several points, but was released when the resident psychotherapist considered him a bad influence on the residents. He became a private detective, offering his services to people who needed superheroic assistance but couldn't access more high-tier metahumans. Who would want a high superhero? He'd just eat munchies at super-speed. Ambush Bug And The Justice League International Ambush Bug encountered the latest incarnation of the Justice League not long after the impeachment of Lena/Lex Luthor. Trying to help defeat Cerebrus Rex, he accidentally became bombarded with cosmic energy and became a time traveler. He sought to use his new power to help superheroes across time and space, rewriting history to turn the Justice League into the Ambush Bug Squad. Personality Well I'm a Sagittarius if that helps. In fact I have the same birthday as that goth Merida woman who does Animal Woman! True story bro. Ambush Bug is, to put it bluntly, mentally unstable. His attention span is non-existence, his grasp ot metaphor is ropey and he has strange opinions about that fact that he's actually a comic-book character now in a role-playing game. At least Deadpool got himself movie with a nudity. I'm stuck with some guy with seventies sideburns and some weird orange soda that they only sell in Scotland. He is well-meaning and genuinely wants to be a superhero, but his delusions and psychological conditions make him a danger to hismelf and others. Appearance Darling, this season green and yellow is the new pockets and capes! Someone tell Liefield it's time to get bang on trend! Ambush Bug's outfit is a skin-tight green suit with yellow details, including a pair of yellow antenna that dangle around his head. The source of all his powers, he rarely if ever takes it off. Powers I can teleport anywhere I want, I'm super-resistant to damage and I've read every single comic that DC have ever brought out. Even the Aquaman ones! Ambush Bug has given you a pretty fair analysis of his powers, except we should draw attention to the fact that his teleport includes dimensional travel. His suit does seem to grant him a high survivability, though the fact he found a secret stairwell out of Hell has kept him in the land of the living more times than he deserves. Let's not forget my super-heroic gear! Let's see, I have... a turkey club sandwich, a tin of tartan paint, a Deputy Continuity Cop badge that Jonni DC gave me, a copy of the DC Adventures Roleplaying Game Heroes Handbook and fifty foot of rope. God help us, that really is all he can bring to the table. Oh, and he stole that badge from Jonni DC. Allies and Enemies TBC What do you mean TBC? I was in the Justice League and Superman is my best pal! I lived on the Doom Patrol's island in a talking house! I used to play in the Arkham Asylum softball team! CHEEKS, THE TOY WONDER, PEOPLE!?!?!? Cheeks the Toy Wonder is a stuffed toy but Ambush Bug insists that it is his loyal sidekick, hence his instance it be treated as an ally. He genuinely was in the Justice League, though, albeit only very briefly and in the company of other C-list heroes. A Final Thought From Ambush Bug Category:NPCs Category:Superheroes Category:Metahumans